Lost in the Moment
by Sinbreaker
Summary: Celty's life is getting better, but Dimitri goes missing, R'n'R is back, and with a dark secret. She makes a new friend, and enemy. But after a long thought, Celty choses to become the thing she hates the most, the next Enerjak. What will happen now? And Enerjak might be the last thing Celty does...alive...
1. Loss and Gain of Friends

Wind rushed past me as I swerved through the trees of Angel Island. I had gone to return my friends Warp Ring from my last adventure. My name is Celty. Although, you all know me by now. And you all know Felidae the Echidna now too, right? Well, right now I am racing her with extreme gear. Her board, called Silver Chaos against mine called the Black Star. Just because it was black and goes fast.

Right now, Felidae was just a few feet in front of me, and she ain't going to win three times in a row today! I swerved to the left dodging an old twisted tree and then I saw Felidae do a loop just to show off. I smiled and said "Stop showing off or I'll win Felidae!" She steadied herself and called back "No way Celty! Not now and not ever." She then laughed and we turned around a large stone cleft and over a small stream. I was gaining speed and was almost neck in neck with Felidae.

Then we swerved a few trees and then Felidae grabbed my arm and jerked us both to the side. I was just able to make out a Mobian that we almost hit. Whoever they were, we surprised them enough to make them fall over onto the ground. Felidae then let go of my arm and said "People should really watch where they're going." I glared at her and then said "I'm going to go check on them." Felidae rolled her eyes and said 'Whatever Celty…But this does not count as a pause!" Felidae said then she sped off into the forest.

I slowly flew back to where the Mobian had been. I looked around and then spotted them. I was coming up from behind but I could see this mobian was a fox. A three tailed fox with violet fur. Well, they just out did Tails with multi tailed foxes. I hopped off the board and called "Hey? You alright?"

The mobian turned around and I got a better look at him. He had emerald green eyes and three scars that go down his face. He was wearing black gloves with blue inhibitor rings and black shoes.

"Yes, I am okay. You should really watch where you're going." He said. I sort of smiled because Felidae had said the same thing and I found it funny. I nodded and said "I am sorry about that. I was racing with my friend Felidae and we did not see you until the last second." I said.

"Alright then." He said and then I smiled and said "I'll make sure to watch out for you again when I'm flying so I don't hit you…Oh my name is Celty, Celty Alicade." He did a small smirk and said "Nice to meet you Celty. I am Zails the fox." I smiled and said "Nice to meet you too Zails."

"Celty!" I could hear Felidae calling my name from the distance. I sighed and then turned to Zails and said "I got to go…I'll see you around some time?" I asked and he nodded and said "I'll see you later then Celty." I waved bye as I hopped on my board and speed off into the trees to find my friend.

I turned and then found her waiting by an apple tree. She was sitting in a low branch eating a red apple and looking out over the land. I climbed up with her and sat down next to her. She handed me an apple and I said "Thanks."

There was a long silence as we ate the apples. And I could feel Felidae tensing up next to me like she wanted to say or do something…but just couldn't.

"Something wrong?" I asked and she slightly flinched and said "No…I mean…yah there is something…" I perked my ears and then nudged her with my elbow and asked "What?"

Felidae sighed and then said "Remember when we went through that temple… with Knuckles, Mighty and Rosy?" I nodded remembering how I was almost crushed and stabbed to death by a hidden trap. Felidae took a deep breath and said "Celty…when I went looking through the computer, I found this file marked as Project En-"

Suddenly her wrist watch started beeping and she turned the screen on and Knuckles appeared. I moved out of the way since I wasn't welcomed by the Chaotix anymore except Felidae.

"What is it Knux?" Felidae asked and I didn't hear but Felidae sighed and said "Alright. Be there in a few minutes." She turned off the wrist watch and then said "Knuckles wants me back to guard the Master Emerald from you-know-who and Dr. Eggman." I nodded and then said "Some other time I guess my friend." She waved good bye as she sped off on her extreme gear also taking the Black Star with her.

After a few minutes of just sitting in the tree, I opened my warp ring, and headed home. As soon as I stepped through the warp ring, a sakura pink hedgehog came running up to me yelling "Aunt Celty!" I looked up at her and asked "What is it Rosy?" Rosy the Rascal panted and then said in a worried voice "It's Dimitri! His robot body was smashed and broken! But he wasn't there!"

My eyes widen with worry and then I asked "Dimitri is missing?"

**Zails the Fox belongs to Black Twilight Wolf. Celty, R'n'R and Felidae belong to me, Sinbreaker. And I own none of Archie Sonic Characters. Just the plot of the story.**


	2. Disappearance of Dimitri

I ran through the hall with Rosy running right behind me. I turned the corner and knocked open the door to Dimitri's study room and ran inside. Just like Rosy said the room was scattered with Dimitri's robot body. Smashed and broken. I also noticed the others where in here. Well, the Destructix was. Fiona, Scourge and Finitevus were not in here.

I walked forward and picked up a piece of metal off the ground. Even thought I could not feel it because of my cybernetics, I could tell it was hot, but why? I looked around the room and then noticed Lightning staring at the wall. I walked over to him and found he was not staring at the wall, but a broken old pipe. Something like mist was slowly flowed out.

"It's steam." Lightning said and then I looked at him and asked "Steam? In the pipe?" Lightning nodded and said "It was a pipe filled with hot water. It looks like the pipe was broken."

"If that happened then it explains why the metal on the floor is hot…well somewhat…" I said and Lightning nodded and then said "Well, whoever came in contact with the water when the pipe broke, they would have been burned really badly." I shrugged my shoulders and said "But, I'm not worried about who did this so much as where Dimitri is."

"Check with your Aura." Predator said walking over. I took a breath and closed my eyes. I let the aura sweep through the temple but to my dismay, Dimitri wasn't anywhere inside or around. I opened my eyes and then sighed and said "He's gone…" Rosy walked past me and started to pick up the scattered metals ignoring how hot they were to the touch.

Flying, who was crawling on the walls looked around and said "Robo echidna gone…Lynxy find him?" I shrugged my shoulders and said "I will try Flying." I then turned away and helped Rosy clean up the parts before we placed them in a wooden box for now. After that, I walked out of the room to leave the rest to the Destructix who wanted to investigate some more. I mean they haven't gotten much excitement lately. So this was something to keep them busy.

I walked down the hall and then stopped at the stairs that led down to Finitevus lab. I need to let him know about this. So I turned and headed down the stairs. Not to my surprise, the door was locked. I understand he might want to be left alone, but I thought he wouldn't lock the door since last time it was the reason Rosy got zapped away by Hunter.

I knocked on the door and inside I heard Finitevus from the other side ask "What?" I waited a second and then said "Finitevus. I have something to tell you…it's about Dimitri."

I heard soft footsteps and then the door was unlocked and pulled open by Finitevus. He was wrapped up in his cape allowing the golden star in the front to show. He narrowed his eyes and then asked "And what has happened to Dimitri, Celty?" There was an edge in his voice but I ignored it and said "He's gone missing. Not just like he is gone, but his cybernetic body is in pieces and his aura is nowhere in the temple."

I walked into the room and Finitevus asked "And there is no clue to where he might be or why he is missing?" I thought and then said "Well, a pipe full of hot water had broken so whoever might have done this might be burned." I thought I saw Finitevus slightly flinch but I wasn't sure. Maybe I imagined it…

"We got to find him…" I said with a small sigh and Finitevus huffed and walked back into his lab asking "And where would we start to look for him? There are no leads to where Dimitri has disappeared to."

He was right. Dimitri could be anywhere on Mobius and I have no idea where to start. So I guess we will just have to wait for any lead to where he might be.

I started to turn out of the lab when a small cracking noise sounded and I turned just in time to see a shelf full of old books collapse. Finitevus, who was right under it, immediately threw up his arms to protect himself from the falling books and the wood.

"Finitevus!" I yelled and ran back to him. The woods and books fell to the floor and Finitevus grabbed his left hand and winced in pain. He scowled and then I saw a few strips of his bandages fall to the floor so maybe the wood had a sharp point and cut the bandages.

I walked closer to him and asked "Are you al-" I stopped talking when I saw that Finitevus hand was badly burned…

**oh, and Sierra Zanimalini14, my favorite character is a tie between Dr. Finitevus and ...no it's Dr. Finitevus! XD**


	3. A Present or Two

My eyes widen in shock and I backed away from Finitevus and said "Your burnt…did…did you do it? Are you the reason Dimitri is gone?" Finitevus scowled and said "Don't be stupid, I would never do that." I narrowed my eyes and then asked "Then why is your hand burnt? The water pipe-"

"The water pipe has nothing to do with it." Finitevus said and then sat down in his chair. I tilted my head and then he first took of the warp rings placing them on his desk then he started to unravel the bandages asking "You don't just think I wear these bandages for just any old reason do you?"

I then walked forward and by now Finitevus had completely removed the bandages from his left hand and half way up his arm. All of it was severely burned. There was no fur covering it, just burnt skin. I gasped and then asked "What happened?" Finitevus sighed and said "I'm surprised an information Broker who knew so much about me the first day we met, doesn't know why I have these burns." I didn't answer to that. Just looked away and did not make any eye contact.

"Guess you don't know." He said and then continued. "While the Chaos Accident changed my appearance so that I am now immune to any harmful effects of Chaos Energy, not all of my body was protected at the time. And the mass of Chaos Energy severely burned my arms and legs half way up."

I gently touched his hand and he flinched and pulled it away and out of my reach. I looked at the bandages and then said "Did those help with the burns?" He nodded and said "They are specially made by me to help soothe the burns and block any pain. Looks like I will have to make more now that these are torn and no use anymore."

I folded my ears back and then said "Sorry for accusing you of Dimitri's disappearance." He sighed and said "I forgive you." There was a long pause between us and then I remembered something and said "I'll be right back." He nodded and I turned and hurried out of the lab.

I then ran up the stairs and into my room where I pulled open my dresser and started moving my clothes around looking for the object. I sighed and said "Come on…it shouldn't be anywhere else and…ah ha! Found it!" I then grabbed an object wrapped up in gold wrapping paper. I don't know if now was the best time…but being an Information Broker has its perks.

I then turned out of my room and headed back to the lab. But for some reason I felt a cold draft as I walked back down the halls. Like someone was watching me… Maybe…No…never mind…

I then once again walked down the lab steps and entered lab room where Finitevus was wrapping up his hand in some new bandages. He briefly looked up from his hand at me before he went back to wrapping it up. I then placed two things on his desk. The object, and then my Chaos Emerald.

"A Chaos Emerald?" Finitevus said in surprise. I never told him I had one. The one Everything and Nothing had given me. I nodded and said "Yes. I want you to have it." Finitevus grabbed the dark blue emerald and looked it over in his hands. Then he noticed the other object, the one wrapped up in gold paper.

He then grabbed that as well and asked "And what is this?" I smiled and said "A present, open it." Finitevus pulled the paper off to reveal yet another Chaos Emerald. Now I must admit I did do something evil. The Chaotix had three Chaos Emeralds…and now they have two. This Chaos Emerald was the red one. So now we have two Chaos Emeralds. That leaves three out there…somewhere else on Mobius.

Finitevus looked both gems over and then said "Thank you Celty…this will really help with my work." I smiled and then walked up to him and said "Glad you like them." Then, after a moment of hesitation. I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and then said "Happy Birthday Finitevus." I then swiftly turned and walked out of the lab blushing.


	4. Plans for a Party

I never found any leads to where Dimitri had disappeared to. No one has. I find each passing day with less of a chance of finding him. I can only hope that he is okay and safe. So for now, I need to talk to someone. And since I can only really talk to one person, I headed to Angel Island once again to find my friend Felidae.

I even guessed where she was at, the Master Emerald taking her shift to guard. Well, more like lying on top of the huge gem reading a book. I walked up the steps and called "Yo, Felidae…got time to talk?" She looked up from the book and said "Sure, Knuckles is down in New Mobotropolice, alone with a few others. Mighty and Ray is gone on a trip and Espio…" She checked her page in her book and then closed it before throwing it across the field at a tree.

The book stopped in midair and Espio came out of hiding. He didn't look happy to see me…none of the Chaotix would be. I narrowed my eyes at him and said "Welcome back from the Four Houses…" Espio frowned even more but stayed clam. Felidae turned and said "Celty, shut up. We both know it's not his fault that the Iron Queen came along." I rolled my eyes and then turned away from Espio and then asked "Felidae, is it possible to talk to you alone?"

Felidae made a thinking face and then said "Well, no. Not here with Purple Ninja Lizard watching your every move…" She looked over at Espio who said nothing but had his arms crossed. I sighed and then Felidae added "But I am going shopping for an outfit to a party tonight…Wanna come along?"

"Shopping?" I asked and then said "I would but I don't have any money." Felidae hopped off the Master Emerald and then said "Don't worry; I can pay for it…unless you want to ask Dr. Spooky Von Evil for some cash?" I shook my head no and said "Well, when you want to go, just tell me when you want to go."

"Knuckles will be back any minute now. When he gets back you two can go. And I won't tell him I saw you Celty." Espio said and nodded to him and then said "Thank you Espio." No sooner then I said that a Warp ring opened and I knew it belonged to Knuckles. I turned and sprinted into the cover of the trees as I was no longer welcomed to even step foot on this island. And if Knuckles found out Espio and Felidae had been keeping another secret, they would be in some deep shit.

Knuckles and Espio exchanged a few words with each other while Felidae waved good bye to them and hopped on her Extreme Gear and headed over in my direction disappearing into the trees with me. She stopped briefly and said "Hop on. Shopping time!" I leaped up onto the board and held onto Felidae's shoulders and she took off passing through the trees and right of the side of the Island.

It was about ten minutes later when we entered New Mobotropolice. Soon as we reached the center square, we hopped off Felidae's board and she pressed a button making it fold up into carrying size. Then as we walked through the town, Felidae asked "Are you going to come to the party?" I shook my head and said "I wasn't invited."

"It's a public party, anyone can come. It's being held at this new club called the Red Moon. You should go." Felidae said as we walked into a store called _Dragonfire_. She then said "Go ahead and pick a dress of any kind!" She then turned and disappeared into some clothes. I sighed and then walked over to some dresses and started to look through them. I really wasn't used to this. I was never the kind to go clothes shopping unless I really needed it.

I ended picking out a red dress. It was crimson except for the end that looked like it was turning into flames. I really liked it and it didn't cost too much. I looked it over and then Felidae came up and asked "Found something you like?" I nodded and showed her my dress. She looked it over and smiled then said "Okay then. I'll go by the stuff." She took the dress and walked up to the cash register to pay.

I then came over just as the clerk, a pink leopard, placed our items in the bags and handed them to us. I smiled and said "Thank you." She smiled back and said "Have a nice day!" We then walked out of the shop and then Felidae said "The party is tomorrow night around eight. Let's meet up by the fountain tomorrow so we can both go to the party together." I nodded and said "Sounds like a plan."

I then threw open a Warp ring and walked through.


	5. Party Night

I zipped up the back of my dress which fit perfectly. Tonight will be the only thing I have done that is normal…for this life I guess. I then brushed my hair back into a braid and then put on my necklace I had received from everything and Nothing…the person who brought me here. So to speak…

I sighed as I looked down at my cybernetics. This was a time I really wish they were my own arm and legs again. They just looked out of place with this dress on. Well…can't do much about that. I then was about to open a Warp ring but someone knocked on the door. I turned and walked over to the door and opened it up to find Finitevus standing there. His eyes slightly widen in surprise at my outfit and then he asked "Going somewhere?"

I nodded and said "A party in New Mobotropolice with my friend Felidae." I said and he looked my dress over and said "You look…lovely in that dress…" I smiled and then said "Thank You Finitevus. I'll be back later." I started to open the Warp ring when Finitevus said "Wait."

I turned back around and he quickly placed his lips on mine and we kissed for a few seconds before he pulled back and said "Have fun at your party." The he turned down the hall and was gone. I blinked several times in surprise and then a smile slowly spread across my muzzle. I then walked through my warp ring and appeared at New Mobotropolice.

"Celty!" I heard a voice call my name and Felidae walked to my side. To my surprise Espio was with her. Well, I didn't say anything about it but it kind of bugged me. But the three of us walked until we came to the club called the Red Moon. I could hear people talking and music playing from inside and when we entered, the place was just one giant party. Right away Felidae hit the dance floor, Espio walked into a crowd, and I just walked over to the snack bar.

I looked around and saw that a few people where staring at me. I then looked away from them, not even wanting to look down at my cybernetics, but I started to think coming here wasn't the best idea. So I just moved away from the crowd and sat down at an empty table and watched the party go on.

"What are you doing her computer?" My ears perked and I saw some mobians looking at me with hate in their eyes. It took me three seconds to realize that they thought I was Nicole. I stood out of my seat and said "What was that? I didn't quite hear you." Then I made my Aura Staff and glared at them. Their eyes widen and then they backed off and one said "Heh…wrong person…s-sorry…" Then they ran off and I sat back down.

The rest of the night went where I would join Felidae in a few songs to dance, or eat a few treats and then sit at a table and just watch. And to make things somewhat worse, a slow couple song played and everyone paired up. I frowned at this and laid my head on the table with my back turned to the dance floor.

After a few minutes of some slow songs, someone tapped me on the shoulder and asked "excuse me miss…but would you like to dance?" The blood in my veins turned to ice for I recognized that voice anywhere. I stood up and then turned to meet the golden eyes of R'n'R…


	6. Dance with the Devil

"Hello Kate." R'n'R said and then smiled. He was wearing a white tux but with black dress pants and a black hat and he had a drink in his hand. "What are you doing here?" I asked and R'n'R chuckled and said "Enjoying the party." I stared at him and narrowed my eyes. He sighed and said "Actually I'm moving on to my next opponent in my games." Now that I believe.

"Now, I'll ask again. Do you wish to dance?" He asked and placed his drink down on a table and held out his hand to me. I thought for a second and then said "Alright…" I took his hand and he led me to the dance floor. I placed my hands on his shoulders and he put his on my side and we started to dance. But I know dancing was the last thing on his mind.

"So, we both know you want something." I said and R'n'R huffed and said "Yes, it is true. But I want nothing from you, except for you to take something from me." I narrowed my eyes and asked "And what do you mean by the Double R?" His smile faded and then he sighed.

"See, when I had left I thought I fix something that I had done at the temple. Instead I found something else. And I recently returned to the Temple, without you knowing of course…Well anyway I retrieved something from Dr. Finitevus lab that I think you need to see." R'n'R said and then pulled out a yellow envelope from his tux and held it out to me.

"R'n'R…" I started but he interrupted me and said "Listen, if you ever trust me on anything, let it be this. The doctor and I had talked briefly about this and I promised him I wouldn't tell Kate." My eyes slightly widen and then he added "But I am not. I am telling Celty." He then chuckled darkly.

I took the envelope and asked "What's in it?" R'n'R frowned and said "Truth to the lies…only open it when you feel ready Celty. For there are dark secrets in there about things you probably don't want to know…but need to." R'n'R then bowed to me as the music ended and then he said "Farewell Celty Alicade. We may meet again someday down the line…but for now it is time for us to part." He then walked away from me tipping his hat before he disappeared into the shadows like always.

I stood there looking the envelope in my hand. I started to open the envelope but Felidae walked over and asked "Hey Celty…Who was that you were dancing with?" I looked over at her and said "A friend named R'n'R." Felidae smiled and then said "Alright then…ready to go?" I nodded and then said "I got to head back anyway…got some stuff to look into."

We walked outside and then I opened my Warp ring and gave a hug to Felidae. I then walked through the Warp ring and walked right into Finitevus lab. I looked around and found not Finitevus, but Rosy sitting at Finitevus computer. She looked over at me and said "Hi Aunt Celty! Did you have fun?" I smiled and said "Yes Rosy I did."

She smiled and said "You look pretty…what did you do at the party?" I walked over to see what she was doing and I said "Not much…just danced with the devil…"


	7. Project Enerjak: Mirror

"What are you doing?" I asked Rosy ash she turned on the computer. She smiled and said "I want to play a computer game!" I rolled my eyes and said "I don't think Finitevus would put games on his computer." Rosy huffed and then said "Then I will just find some on the Internet!" The screen flickered and the words **Password Please **showed up.

"Password?" Rosy echoed and then frowned. I leaned over and typed Corruption. The screen flickered and it changed to **Access Denied. Password Please.** Rosy typed Warp Ring. Again the words came up as **Access denied. Password Please. **Then before we knew it, Rosy and I were locked in a game of guess the magic word. We tried these.

Albion, Enerjak, Master Emerald, Chaos Energy, Chaos Control, Purge, Fire, Mobius, Will-Na, Unit, Arorua, Poker, Guardian, Brotherhood….

"Let's try my name." I said and typed Celty first, and then when that didn't work I tried Celty Alicade. Again nothing was working. I sighed and turned away from the computer and said "Rosy, I don't think we will ever get passed the-"

"Got it!" Rosy said and the screen flashed **Password Accepted**. I walked over and asked "What did you put in Rosy?" She shrugged and said "Your name. Just like last time when I had to save you from the trap!" I gave Rosy a confused look and said "But my name didn't work."

Rosy opened a typing program and said I tipped this! She then started by pressing the K key and my heart nearly stopped then slowly I watched as she typed the password she used.

Kate Alicade…

"Oh my god…" I whispered and Rosy looked up at me and asked "What?" I looked the computer over. There must be a mistake…there is no way he could know about….My eyes narrowed and I growled "R'n'R…" I then turned away from the computer pissed and ready to hunt down that cat when Rosy asked "Aunt Celty what are you holding?"

I then looked down at my hand and saw I still had the envelope. My eyes narrowed even more and I said "Be right back Rosy…" I then ran into the secret room closing the door behind me. I then made my Aura Staff and sat down with my legs crossed. I paced the Aura Staff on my lap and then opened the envelope. I reached inside and pulled out a folder. On it written in black was the words Project Enerjak: Mirror…

I opened the file and the first thing to fall out was a picture of me. It was me but written on it was Kate Alicade. My heart raced and I looked through the papers. One was about the theory of an Alternate Universe, not zone, one that was parallel to this world. And there were notes about a Warp ring Finitevus had made to allow him to connect to that universe but it was lost.

Then I found this. A paper that described the when he opened the second Warp Ring designed for this; a Mobian Lynx had fallen out. Turns out I had talked in my sleep and said my name. Then he had recorded every major thing that had happened to me. Leavening, coming back, the bomb, Robotization, the fight, Cybernetics, Calming Rosy, Being Shot, EggGrapes, and the trip to Angel Island.

But that wasn't the worst of it all. I found one final paper that described a future plan of Finitevus. He planned for Enerjak to rise up again…only…as me… Tears filled up my eyes as I realized the worst thing possible. I was his toy, his puppet. Has he just been playing with me this whole time? Were all those times we spent…the kiss…all fake…a trick…a lie. I threw the papers on the ground in anger and then closed my eyes and curled up.

Tears streamed down from my face. He could have sent me home at any time! But he decided I had to stay for his project! I threw my Aura staff across the room making it disappear and the room became dark. I then curled up in the darkest corner and continued to cry…

I'm not sure how long I stayed in there. But I lay on my side and stared into the darkness. The only light was faint and coming from a very small crack in the wall. I closed my eyes which now hurt from all the crying I have done. I just want to go home…

I think I fell asleep but I woke up soon later to the sound of voices. Rosy and someone else. I sat up and perked my ears and heard the voices becoming louder until I heard Rosy say "Yah, Aunt Celty is home. She disappeared behind that wall." Footsteps followed and the door was pulled open and the room flooded with light. "Celty? Why are you in here?" Finitevus asked as he walked in and I narrowed my eyes and stood up.


	8. Alone

I bent down and picked up a hand full of papers before I walked forward and through the papers right at him. He stepped back and caught a paper in the air. He looked it over briefly and his eyes narrowed and looked up at me.

"You went through my stuff?" He asked with a hint of anger in his voice. I returned a glare and said "No, I didn't. R'n'R gave me this at the party. But that's not the point…" I took a deep breath and then asked "What the hell is all of this Finitevus?"

He didn't respond right away but then he said "Project Enerjak: Mirror." I growled and said "I know that, I mean…why…" Tears where forming in my eyes again and then I asked "Why Finitevus…I trusted you…I loved you…but you played me like a fool."

Finitevus said nothing but narrowed his eyes into slits. He then said "I have done nothing Celty. I simply recorded what has happened to you in this world." I closed my hands into fist and said "But you could have sent me home…I could have seen my family, friends again…I believed that I would never see them again…I stuck by you but for what? To find out you could have helped me but chose not to?"

"I didn't know if I could re-create such a ring. And your choice in staying with me was your own loyalty." My hate flared up and I yelled "No Finitevus! I had no Loyalty to you! Maybe in the beginning but it wasn't Loyalty that kept me beside you all this time, it was love dammit!" Tears where now falling from my face and dripping onto the floor.

I huffed and asked "what am I to you Finitevus? An experiment? The new Enerjak? You're Puppet? Did you ever care about me? Or am I just someone that you can replace by opening another Warp ring?" Finitevus sighed and he placed a hand on my shoulder and then spoke.

"Listen Celty, I'm sorry for deceiving you like this. I never meant for you to find that file for it was like a record book for me to make sure you're okay and safe. And you mean so much more to me than you can imagine." My tears started to stop at his words and I sighed and asked "What am I to you?"

"My friend…" He started and then added "And the one I love…" I wiped the reaming tears away and a small smile started. But then he said "I wouldn't trade you away for anything. I am a fool if I let this chance slip away…." Chance?

"What do you mean by that?" I asked and he looked into my eyes and said "You are perfect for the next Enerjak. You can be the one to finally purge the technology on this planet and then I-" He was cut off as I swung my hand and slapped him across the face.

He stood still for a moment and then turned to me, rage all over his face. I glared at him and said "So you lied to me again! I could hear it in your voice when you said you loved me. I was right; I'm nothing but a puppet to you! I can't believe I ever trusted you…"

"Celty I-"

"Shut up! Just leave me alone! You already took everything away from me! Just leave me alone! I hate you!" I then ran past him in a furry and tears blinding my way. I ran past Rosy who was confused as hell, but I didn't care. I ran up the stares out of the lab bumping into Scourge.

"Hey watch where your-" He started but I turned and threw the biggest Aura Sphere I could manage at him. He got hit and flew back but flipped and landed on the ground. But I didn't stop to fight with him; I just ran into my room and locked the door. I then turned and pushed my dresser in front of the door. I would let Rosy in later because this was her room to but not right now…now I just need to be alone…

Who am I kidding…I've been alone my whole life. I walked over to my bed and curled up into a tight ball and cried in the dark. And soon, I cried myself to sleep, hoping, praying to wake up in my bed, on Earth…


	9. Only Thing Between Us

I didn't let anyone into my room. Not even Rosy. She's staying in a room down the hall. Some have come to my door trying to get me to come out but I don't. A Warp ring had opened not too long ago but it was just Lightning placing some food on the side dresser for me. But he left after that understanding that I need to be alone…even though he doesn't know why.

So I was curled up in a tight ball. No longer crying but my eyes hurt. I sighed and started to fall asleep again but I felt someone sit on the bed and tap me on the shoulder. I curled up tighter and said "Leave me alone…I don't want to talk to anyone…"

"Not even me?" The voice sounded familiar. And it was full of kindness and a sense of knowing. I slowly uncurled and looked up and saw the deep sea blue eyes of Everything and Nothing. Faster than he could say hello, I hugged him tight and buried my face into his soft golden fur.

He gently rubbed my back and said "Just let it out…" I cried just for a little bit but I stopped and looked up at him and asked "Why are you here Everything and Nothing?" He gave a kind smile and said "Because you needed me." I sat up and said "No, I need to go home."

Everything and Nothing's smile started to fade and he said "You can't Celty. Even if we opened the Warp ring that brought you here. Well you just can't."

"Why not?" I asked and he sighed and said "Time Celty…time. Every month you spend here, it is a year over in your world." I gasped and then said "It's almost been a year here..." He nodded and then said "And there is the fact that you have been missing, the plane crash…and you're a Mobian Lynx." I folded my ears back and then sighed and asked "Then…what do I do Everything and Nothing?"

He smiled and said "Well first, how about I give you a shorter version of my name? Call me Eclipse." I nodded and then he added "And you could start by not locking yourself up. And you could open your door to the others." I frowned at this and then said "I don't know…"

"Well Celty… I know your upset, but you need to understand something." Eclipse said and I looked into his eyes and asked "And what would that be…Eclipse?" His entire smile faded and he said "You need to remember this is Dr. Finitevus. Not just some other mobian. You must also know you're in a building full of villains. Anything can happen Celty…and sometimes…Life can be Unfair…"

I looked down as his words where true. But I sighed and then he looked over at the door and said to himself "Huh…fifth time today…" I tilted my head and asked "What do you mean by that?"

Eclipse turned back to me and said "The one who broke your heart…he has come by your door several times today… he wants to apologize to you…he just can't find the words to do so."

I looked away from the door and said "Not now…I just want him to leave me alone…" Eclipse sighed and said "Just remember Celty, the only thing between you and him now is words, and a door." I didn't say anything to that. Just sat there.

Eclipse sighed and then said "I must go now Celty…I have business elsewhere. I'll come to see you again."

He then started to fade until he disappeared completely like he was never there. I stared at where he had been and then looked over at the door. I stared at it and I could feel Finitevus Aura on the other side. I slowly and quietly walked over to the door and stood in front of it.

I took a deep breath and reached out to the handle and wrapped my fingers around it. On the other side he reached for the handle to. But he then backed off staring at my door. He stood there, probably thinking to himself. Then I heard him sigh before he turned and started to walk off down the hall. I gripped the handle and started to turn it but stopped.

After what seemed like hours, but was only a moment, I let go of the handle and walked away from the door.

**Okay, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and just to let any Help to the Fallen Angel fans know, yes that is the same Eclipse. **


	10. Home

I sat down on my bed reading a book Felidae had given me. It's been a few days since I saw Eclipse. I have been out a little more but whenever I since Finitevus coming, I hi-tail it back to my room. But I haven't seen him. Actually, he has knocked on my door once or twice but I say nothing and just sit there.

And today I thought would be no different. I think about packing up and leaving. Start a life somewhere like New Mobotropolice or something like that. I could beg for forgiveness from the Chaotix… and believe it or not Legionnaire came to my mind once…but I quickly dismissed that idea.

"How about ruins of Albion?" I asked myself. There where echidnas there now, trying to rebuild their home. I could help. Move wreckage, supplies and stuff, especially with my cybernetics. I closed the book and started to get off my bed when I heard footsteps coming down the hall towards my room. I closed my eyes and right away picked up Finitevus Aura.

He walked up to my door and knocked. First thing I noticed was he usually hesitates before knocking, and he also knocked harder like he was…sort of angry or something. I sighed and slowly walked to the door but I paused and sighed. I then turned away and started to walk back to my bed but to my surprise he opened the door and walked inside.

I turned to say something but he tossed me a back pack and I caught it in air. "What's this?" I asked. My voice was kind of quiet for not talking in a while but he ignored it and said "Pack up your stuff girl." I stared at him shocked. I blinked in surprise and asked "W-what?"

Finitevus turned and said "Grab all of your belonging and go." I felt my knees shake. He was kicking me out? He walked around the room picking up my journal, the Anubis Statue, anything that wasn't clothes and he placed them in front of me along with a Warp ring. Only this Warp ring was blue, not gold.

I looked up at him but he was already heading out of the room. But he paused at the door and said "I've kept that special Warp ring in reserve. Good for one last trip." I picked it up and looked it over. It was a lighter shade then my Aura and it felt lighter than the other rings. "Why is it special?" I asked and Finitevus tighten his hand into a fist then spoke.

"It…it will take you back to your world." I took a sharp breath and then turned my attention back to the ring. This can take me home.

"So…so just go. Get out and go home." Finitevus said and walked out of the room and disappeared into the dark hall. I stared after where he had gone and then I thought to myself. I then stood up, packed some clothes and my belongings. This is what I wanted! I can go home!

I stood up and then held out the Warp ring. I got ready to open it but I stopped. My hand started to shake as I stared at the ring. Then I closed my eyes and dropped it on the ground. It hit and gave off a clinging sound. I dropped to the floor sitting.

This is what I wanted from day one. And it's finally here…but then…why don't I want to go now? I looked at the ring and picked it up once again. Go home… I closed my eyes and thought to myself. I put down the backpack and remembered what Eclipse had said.

My family might not even be alive. I mean… the plan was going down…it could have crashed and…and…I held my head thinking and then I sighed and stood up. Holding the Warp ring tightly in my hand and walked out of my room. I closed my eyes and then opened them. I took a regular Warp ring and opened it. I then walked through and walked out on top of the temple.

There was Finitevus with his back turned to me. Without turning around he said "I told you to go home Kate." I walked up closer to him and then he turned around and faced me. I handed him the Warp ring and said "I am home, and my name is Celty,"

A look of surprise crossed his face and then asked "I thought you wanted to return to your world." I nodded and said "I did…but there isn't anything left for me there…and here…I have friends, a home, and…and you." Finitevus didn't say anything, but he had somewhat of a guilty look. He then said "Well, I am glad to hear that Celty…and I want you to know…that I am truly sorry…"

I closed my eyes to stop any tears from coming and I said "I…I forgive you Finitevus…but I don't think I can trust you completely again." Finitevus frowned and then I looked at his golden eyes and said "But through it all, even what has happened…I still love you."

I watched as he smiled and then he said "And…I must admit…I do have feelings for you too Celty…I…I love you as well." This time…this time his words where true. I smiled and then thought about something. Then my smile half faded and I said "I've thought to myself about this for a while…and I decided…the best part of life is helping others with theirs. So I'll do it Finitevus."

He gave me a confused look and asked "Do what, Celty?" I bit the bottom of my lip and took a deep breath. "I'll be the next Enerjak…"


	11. Celebration

Finitevus had warped us down into his lab where we could get started on this new plan. In fact, I had my own little plan in this…

"Finitevus, if I am going to become the Enerjak, I have a few requests from you first." I said and then Finitevus stopped by his desk looking for something and he asked "What?" I took a breath and then said "One, I'm not going to burn Mobius. But I am going to change it." Finitevus narrowed his eyes and then after a long moment he said "I guess we will see…" I'll take that as an alright.

"Two, I don't want you placing a hex on the Master Emerald till after I have turned Enerjak." I said and then he thought for a second and then said "That can be arranged." He sat down in his chair and then I said "Alright then…looks like everything is fine now." He nodded then looked at a clock on the wall. I did as well and found that it was 10:56 P.M.

"It's late…we should get some rest." Finitevus said and I chuckled and said "It's not that late…and I thought you of all people would celebrate at this." Finitevus folded his hands together and asked "I don't celebrate unless I have won." I rolled my eyes and then said "Well you can celebrate one thing."

"What?" He asked and then I smiled and then said "Well, you have two Chaos Emeralds, you're getting your wish about Enerjak…and then there are no more secrets between us over Kate Alicade." Finitevus nodded to this and then said "Your right. But I don't see how we will celebrate."

"One second…" I said and headed upstairs. I then headed into my room and then pulled out a small bag of coins and another bag. I then walked out into the hallway and headed to the bedrooms and then came to a door that was banged up and had a green hedgehog sign spray painted on it. Wonder if Finitevus knows Scourge did graffiti over the ancient building…

I knocked on the door and almost at once music blasted from the other side. I folded my ears back and then knocked again. No answer…I sighed and then kicked the door open. Scourge was massing with a guitar and he looked over at me and asked "What?"

I handed him the bag of coins and then whispered something in his ear. He gave me an evil look before he smiled and said "Alright…" Then in a flash he raced out of the room leaving a green streak behind. I then walked out of the room and headed back down to the lab. I walked inside but to my surprise Finitevus was gone.

I looked around but I didn't see him anywhere until I saw a door open in the back of the lab. I walked to it and then wondered where this led too. So I carful walked down the old stone steps that lead down a spiral path until I came to another door slightly open.

Before I could even reach the door, Finitevus came from the other side and then I asked "Why are you down here?" Finitevus opened the door for me to see and I saw a neat bedroom. "This is my room and I just needed to retrieve something." He said and then I walked inside and looked around. It wasn't much different from the other bedrooms but there was a corner of the room that had a desk full of papers and a few books.

I then walked over to the window and saw a clear view of half the ocean and half forest. And out in the distance was that island. "I have been meaning to ask what that Island is." I said and then Finitevus walked over by me and said "That would be Albion." I gasped in shock and then said "Albion? Wow…" Finitevus shrugged his shoulders and then turned away from the window.

I turned back around just as a gust of wind blew and Scourge was at the door holding a small sack. I smiled and then took the sack from him and said "Thanks Scourge." He shrugged his shoulders and then said "Got it from this place called the Stop'n'Drop. Some hedgehog named Steel sold it to me." I nodded and then Scourge raced back up the spiral stairs.

I then walked over to the desk and pulled out a bottle of wine and two cups. Finitevus walked over and then looked at the cups then at me and asked "Since when do you-"

"I had a few wild friends back from my old home. Of course now I am older and have a good reason to." Finitevus smirked and said "You continue to surprise me Celty." I opened the bottle and then poured some of the wine in the two cups and then handed one to him. I then picked up my own and said "To Enerjak." I said in a joking voice and Finitevus held out his glass and we touched the cups together making a cling sound.

I took a sip and then Finitevus asked "And what is in the other bag you brought?" I placed my cup on the table and then opened up my bag and pulled out a sketch book and said "I did a few drawings that I think you will enjoy." He shrugged his shoulders and sat down on his bed. I grabbed my glass and the book then headed over to sit next to him.

I then opened the pages to show him a few pictures I drew of this world. One which was Sonic vs Scourge. And then one picture of Knuckles vs Anti-Knuckles. I even did a picture of him inside the Master Emerald chamber with Dimitri. I frowned and said "I miss Dimitri…" Finitevus sighed.

I spaced out for a second and Finitevus reached over and turned the page to the sketch book. I looked down and the blushed as I had forgotten about that picture. It was me and Finitevus sitting side by side on the old temple top with a sunset. He gave off a small smile and then we spent a little while longer drinking the wine and just talking.

I'm sure whatever Scourge got was stronger than it looked. Cause my vision started to blur and my mind became a bit fuzzy. So I placed my glass on the table and then said "Enough for me." Finitevus leaned back on the pillows still taking a few sips of his and then he grabbed a pencil and started to draw something on a blank piece of paper in my sketch book. I reached over and took another drink even though I thought I had enough.

I giggled and then said "So…when is our little trip to Angel Island going to take place?" Finitevus smiled and said "Soon…really soon. This time, Enerjak will not fail…" I placed my empty cup down and said "Nope, this time you will win!" I then chuckled and Finitevus placed his cup down as well and tossed the sketch book onto the desk.

He then turned back to me and said "Thank you for finally helping me with my goal Celty." I smiled and said "Of course." I then leaned back on the pillow and he wrapped an arm around me and then he smirked. He then opened a small Warp ring and stuck his hand through. Then a Warp ring by the door opened and he shut it. A smile appeared on my muzzle and then I reached over and turned off the light from the lamp.


	12. A Day on Angel Island

**Zails**** belongs to ****Black Twilight Wolf****.**

A cool breeze is what made me open my eyes. The room was still dark as dawn had not yet arrived. From the angel I was at I could see outside the window to see the moon setting over the horizon and the stars where fading away. Another cold breeze blew in through the open window and I shivered. I reached down for the blanket but my hand brushed up against something. I blinked and then saw an arm was wrapped around my waist holding me tight.

Confused I looked over my shoulder and saw Finitevus asleep. Then, just like that, last night's "celebration" came back to my head and my eyes widen. I must have been really drunk or something…

I turned back around and started to slide out of the bed but since Finitevus had an arm around me, my moments started to wake him. But instead in his sleep, he just tightens his grip around me. So I just sighed and scooted back into the bed and pulled the blanket up to my shoulder.

I couldn't get back to sleep. So I just stared up at the ceiling. I don't know how long I was awake, but a bit of light was coming into the room from outside so it was almost dawn. I sighed and then a dust ball landed on my nose and I sneezed. I guess it must have been loud because Finitevus started to move and then a moment later, he yawned and slightly sat up.

He rubbed his head and then looked around. After a moment I heard him say something under his breath about not being able to see and then I did a slight smile. I reached over on the bed side table and picked up his glasses and then placed them in his free hand saying "Looking for these?"

He didn't say anything but just place them back on his face and then he said "Thanks I-" He suddenly became quiet and then shifted his gaze to me. I looked away unsure on what would happen next. He just shook his head and laid back down muttering to himself.

There was a long moment of silence and I wondered if he had gone back to sleep. I thought for a moment and then asked "When…when will I become Enerjak?" A long quiet moment passed until finally he responded by saying "If all goes well…by the end of this month."

I sighed and said "Alright." I'll head to Angel Island later today. I have to warn Felidae and the Chaotix… They need to know… I rolled over on my side finally ready to go back to sleep. I yawned and then pulled the blanket up. And soon I fell back asleep.

…Later that Day…

"Now, if I were Felidae where would I be?" I asked myself as I walked around Angel Island. I tired the Master Emerald but Vector and Ray where guarding it. So I didn't get close enough for them to see me. So instead I went walking around in the forest looking for signs of where my echidna friend might be.

_Crack!_

I heard the sound of a sticks breaking and I turned and leaped up into a nearby tree. I looked down to the forest below for any signs of someone but nothing came up at first. But then I saw a figure move through the forest and I smiled. I recognized who it was.

As the figure walked under the tree I was on I hung upside down and said "Hi Zails." Zails perked his ears and turned around to face me. He smiled when he saw it was me and said "Hello Celty." I leaped down from the tree and landed next to Zails and then I asked "What are you doing?"

"Just taking a walk." He said and I smiled and asked "Hey, have you by any chance seen a dark cherry red echidna with blue eyes?"

"You mean the one that almost ran over me the other day?" He asked with a smirk. I chuckled and said "Yah, her." He shook his head no and said "I haven't seen her since that day." I sighed at this. Looks like I have to go hunting for Felidae. Or just work up the courage to ask Ray or Vector if they have seen her…

"Well, I have to find her…" I said and Zails asked "Want me to help find your friend?" I smiled and said "Thanks Zails. Her name is Felidae." Zails nodded and then we walked together through the forest looking for my friend. We walked for a while, we even tried calling for her name. But nope…never did find her.

We stopped to rest by a small waterfall were we found some fruit growing on some nearby trees. As we ate lunch, I asked "So, Zails do you live on Angel Island?" He shook his head no and said "I'm just staying here for a bit." I took another bite of my fruit and then asked "Oh, do you know anything about the Master Emerald?"

Zails nodded and said "I know some things about it. Like how there are seven Chaos Emeralds to go along with it. And that the Master Emerald holds a lot of power." I finished off my fruit and then asked "Well…do you know anything about Enerjak?"

Zails shrugged his shoulders and said "I know it has something to do with Echidna mythology." If only it was just a myth… "Yah, I guess so." I said and then Zails stood up and walked over to the water. I watched as he leaned down and grabbed something out of the water that was shiny.

I stood up and walked over to him and asked "What did you find?" He turned around and opened his hand to reveal a golden ring. I grabbed it and looked it over. It was solid gold and there was something written in the inside but I could not read the language it was written in.

"Looks like someone lost this…" I said and then Zails nodded and said "Wonder who it belonged to."

"It belongs to me." A voice said and we looked up at the top of the waterfall and saw a mobian cat. She hurried down the spiral path to us and said "Sorry, I lost my ring while I was cooling off in the water." I gave her the ring and she smiled.

She had sandy colored fur with a touch of golden and black hair. She had amber eyes as well and was wearing clothing that reminded me of ancient Egypt. I smiled back at her and said "No problem. Just be careful that you don't lose it again or next time the wrong person will find it."

She chuckled and said "I know. Oh and thanks again. My name is Anubis, Anubis the cat." I nodded and said "Mine is Celty, and this is my friend Zails." Zails waved hi to her and she waved back and then said "I have to go now. Thanks again!" She then ran off into the woods and then I said "Well…since my friend is nowhere to be found, what do you want to do?"

Zails thought for a moment and then asked "We could go to New Mobotropolice." I smiled and said "That sounds like fun." I then opened a Warp Ring and said "Let's go then." Then we walked through the Warp Ring headed to New Mobotropolice.


	13. Lost and Found

Zails belongs to Black Twilight Wolf

Zails and I walked down the streets of New Mobotropolice looking for something to do. I don't know how Zails felt about all of this, but I was kind of excited to get back to civilization.

"Want to get some Ice cream?" Zails asked me and I smiled and said "Sure!" Zails smiled back and then we walked down the street headed to an Ice Cream Shop. On the way there I saw Sonic speed by with Tails following him. As they sped off I looked Zails over and then asked "Do you think you could beat Tails in a race."

Zails smirked and said "A race against Tails? Yah, I think I could win." I smiled at this and then we reached the Ice Cream Shop was where we got some Ice Cream. Zails got chocolate and I got Mint. It had been so long since I had some Ice cream and it was delicious!

So, Zails and I walked down the street eating out ice cream, and I looked over the other Mobians. The most common one I saw was a cat, no surprise there. I continued to look around and then asked Zails "Have you ever been here before?"

"A few times." He said and then asked "What about you?" The last time I was here was when I met Dimitri…

"Only twice. This would be my third time coming to-" I was suddenly cut off as I almost fell forward but Zails caught me. "Careful." He said and I nodded then looked down to see a bit of the sidewalk had twisted around to wear it was around my leg. Now, I know everything here is made of Nanites, but this was weird.

I slipped my foot out of the hold and then took a few steps away from it. I then watched as the Nanites fixed themselves and went back into the sidewalk. After I looked it over a bit more, Zails and I continued on our walk.

"Looks like it's going to rain." Zails said looking up at the sky. I looked up as well and a drop of rain fell on my cheek. I nodded and said "Yah." Zails then said "It's about time I go. I'll see you later okay Celty?" I smiled and said "Sure. Bye Zails."

"Bye Celty." Zails said headed off down the sidewalk headed back the way we came. I watched him go for a second before I sighed and got ready to open a Warp ring.

"Celty?" I stopped and turned around to see who had called my name when I saw Nicole walk forward. I smiled and said "Yup, it's been a while Nicole."

"Oh Celty, when did you…" Nicole trailed off looking at my cybernetic limbs and I said "I turned back to a mobian, but my limbs were destroyed in the process so I got these new ones." I then sighed and said "I have to go. It was nice seeing you again Nicole."

"Wait Celty," Nicole said and I turned back to her and then she said "You need to come see something." She said and then I nodded and said "Okay." I then followed Nicole through New Mobotropolice as tiny drops of rain started to come down.

We continued to walk until we came to a building. I blinked a few times and then remembered that this was the building where I hid when I was robotized. I looked at Nicole and asked "Why are we here?" Nicole opened the door and said "Not too long ago, a strange red cat came by and left something here. I came to check it out and then I found him."

Him? And I guess the red cat might be R'n'R. Nicole opened the door and I walked in. She walked in after me and shut the door then turned on the light. I looked around and then said "Why am I here?"

"Because I asked Nicole to bring you here." A voice said and I turned around and gasped as there he was, Dimitri. "Dimitri!" I said happily and headed over to him. He didn't have the cybernetic body that I had made him; instead he was back in that glass sphere. I smiled and asked "What happened? Why did you leave the temple?"

"I was organizing some of Dr. F's files when I caught that cat R'n'R stealing a file. I tried to stop him but he beat me easily. He destroyed the cybernetic body and then to dropped me off here." Dimitri said.

"I'm glad you're okay Dimitri." I said and then Nicole spoke up and said "He's been here for a while and I used the Nanites to build him another containment sphere." I nodded and then said "Thank you Nicole." She smiled and said "It was no trouble."

I turned back to Dimitri and then said "Do you want to head back with me Dimitri?" I asked and he nodded and said "Sure. At least there I can move around more." I opened a Warp ring and then said "Thanks again Nicole." She waved by and then Dimitri and I headed through the Warp ring back to the Temple.

When we made it to the Temple, we were almost hit with a green blur that went speeding down the hallway. "Scourge?" I called and he skidded to a halt and ran back to us.

"Hey Celty. See you found the echidna." Dimitri said nothing and I nodded and then said "Where are you going?"

"Just running around. Doc told us to prepare for his next move. Where heading to Angel Island in a few days. I think he said three. Anyway, you better get ready." Then Scourge blasted off down the hallway.

"What's going on?" Dimitri asked and I folded my ears back and said "I agreed to something Finitevus wanted." Dimitri seemed to be thinking out what was going on him and then he asked "What did you agree to?"

"I…I agreed to become the next Enerjak. It's going to happen in a few days from now…"


	14. Getting Ready

"Finitevus!" Dimitri yelled as he came into the lab, and I quickly followed behind. Finitevus was at his desk looking the Chaos Emeralds over and when he saw Dimitri, he gave a surprised look.

"Dimitri?" Finitevus said in confusion and then Dimitri said "What are you thinking? Sending Celty out there to become the next Enerjak?" Finitevus said nothing but took a sip of coffee and said "She agreed to it as long as I follow a few request from her."

Dimitri got closer to Finitevus and said "You know very well that Celty cannot become the next Enerjak." Finitevus narrowed his eyes and said "That it was you believe in Dimitri. But Celty with her powers will be the perfect being to finally cleanse Mobius." After he said this Finitevus opened his draw and started looking for something.

Dimitri scowled and said "That's just like you to go out and-" Dimitri was cut off as Finitevus placed something on the top of the glass sphere. I looked over and it was a dog biscuit. I gave Finitevus a confused look but he ignored me and just said "Good Boy. Sit and stay." Then he grabbed a few papers and walked out of the room leaving me and Dimitri.

I couldn't help but do a small giggle and Dimitri growled "It's not funny." I stopped giggling and walked over and took the biscuit off and threw it in the trash. Dimitri sighed and said "Sometimes I wonder…" He then looked up at me and asked "Celty…are you really going through with this?"

I sighed and sadly nodded and said "I mean…I don't want to…but a part of me feels like I owe this to Finitevus. I mean a lot has happened since I arrived here on Mobius." Dimitri nodded and said "Yes, a lot of things that shouldn't have happened to you."

"Everything happens for a reason." I said with a sigh and then added "I'm not going to purge Mobius exactly. But if this all does turn out to come to Enerjak…I am going to fight against the Eggman Empire and the Dark Egg Legion." A did a small smile and said "And maybe I will find away to get you a body again Dimitri."

Dimitri just sighed and then turned and headed out of the lab without saying anything. I watched him go and then looked around the lab. Everything was quiet and I was the only one in here. I sat down in a chair and thought to myself.

"Something bad is going to happen…" I said to myself. I could feel it. I don't know what it was…but I knew something was going to happen when we go to Angel Island. After a moment, I stood up and walked out of the lab. I walked down the hall and then hear a voice call "Aunt Celty!"

I turned around and watched Rosy run up to me. I smiled and said "Hello Rosy." She smiled and then said "Can I have my hammer back now? I got to go practice for the big fight." I smiled and said "Follow me Rosy."

"Yay!" She said and followed me to my room. I walked into the room and flipped the light on. I then walked over to the brown dresser and opened the top drawer. I then pulled out the spiked Piko Piko hammer and gave it to Rosy. She smiled and said "Time to smashy…" She then skipped out of the room humming to herself and I called "Don't smash Scourge!"

"No promises!" she called as she ran down the hall. I smiled and watched her go before I stretched and then an Idea came to me. I closed my eyes and then located Finitevus in the main room talking to Fiona. I quickly ran out of the room and down the steps to the main room.

When I got there Finitevus was about to walk through a Warp ring but I said "Fin wait!" He turned back around and said "Celty? What do you need?" I huffed and said "I need an upgrade."

"Upgrade?" Finitevus echoed and I nodded and said "If things don't go smoothly, I want to be ready for battle." Finitevus closed the Warp ring and then said "Alright. An upgrade is due to your cybernetics anyway. Follow me and we will get started." I then followed Finitevus back to the lab, ready to get my cybernetics upgraded.


	15. Upgrades

"Celty…"

I opened my eyes to a dim light and Finitevus staring down at me. I blinked a few times and then sat up. I looked around and found I was in the lab and sitting on a medical bed. I looked back to Finitevus and he said "I had you fall asleep while I upgraded your cybernetics."

"Oh." I said and then looked down at my arms. They didn't look very different. Same with my legs except they were a little longer. "So…what's different about them?" I asked and he held out his hand and said "I'll show you." I took his hand and he helped me down from the bed and onto the ground.

He then opened a Warp ring and walked through with me. On the other side, we came down to the beach. A nice cool breeze was blowing and the waves were nice and calm. Kind of made me want to go swimming.

"First, you can extend your arms and legs." Finitevus said and I looked at my arm and then said "How?" Finitevus huffed and said "Imagine you're stretching your arm to reach for something. Now try to do that." I nodded and then saw a shell on the ground a little ways away from me.

I then reached out my arm and thought about getting it. Then I watched in surprise as my arm extended forward and grabbed the shell before it came back and returned to its normal length.

"Cool." I said and smiled. Finitevus nodded and said "I also added something that requires your Aura abilities." I tilted my head and asked "What?" Finitevus walked up to me and said "Hold out your left arm." I did what I was told and then he positioned it like I was going to fire an Aura Sphere for real.

Then he said "Okay, I want you to build up Aura energy into your hand but do not make it appear or fire it." I blinked and then nodded. I then focused the Aura to my hand and felt it starting to build up. Then suddenly the cybernetics changed shape into what looked like a small cannon blaster like Bunnie had.

"Fire." Finitevus said and I did. The Aura blasted out causing me to slide back a bit. But the Aura felt more powerful, more controlled. And it hit a large rock causing it to crumble on impact. I smiled at this and then my arm went back to normal.

"Two more things." Finitevus said and then slid his hand over the top of my hand and a blade slid out. I smiled and said "Now that's cool." Finitevus chuckled and slid his hand back over and the blade disappeared. "I guess maybe for you." He said and then I asked "What's the last thing you did to my cybernetics?"

Finitevus smiled and "Tap your heels together twice." I shrugged my shoulders and did what I was told. I tapped my heels twice and I suddenly flew up a bit. Finitevus caught my hand and held me in one spot as I hovered above ground. Now this was awesome. I smiled and said "Thanks for the upgrades Fin." He nodded and then said "To turn this off, just tap your heels again."

I did that and then landed on the sandy ground. The hot sun came out behind a cloud and then I really wanted to go swimming. "Before we go, there is one experiment I need to perform." I titled my head and asked "What?"

"Is it water proof?" He said and before I could react, a green blur came running up behind me and dumped a bucket of cold water on me. My eyes widen and I shivered.

"HA!" Scourge said and then laughed. I glared at him before I smiled. Scourge still laughed. I then opened a warp ring under Scourge and watched him fall through.

"Where did he go?" Finitevus asked and there was a splash behind us as Scourge landed in the ocean. We turned and watched Scourge splash around. Faster than a bullet Scourge zoomed out of the water and far up onto the beach. He may be Sonic's Anti, but he still hate's water.

I watched him run off and then I turned to Fin and said "Not cool." He shrugged his shoulders and said "It looked like you wanted to get wet anyway." I sighed and said "True…" I smiled and then said "But you know I have to get my revenge now."

Finitevus started to turn away but I leaped forward and tackled him and me into the water. I think it was just luck that a wave hit us as well getting both of us totally soaked. I sat up through the water and couldn't help but laugh. I loved getting wet. It was fun! Finitevus on the other hand…

He stood up soaked and he looked pissed. I rolled my eyes and stood up then said "Relax Fin, we can get dry easily." Finitevus sighed and said "I know." Then I saw a sly smirk and then he turned and picked me up bridal style. I was so confused until I saw the next wave coming.

"Fin put me down!" I playfully yelled and when the wave hit, he gently threw me into the water. I shot through the surface and glared at Finitevus. He turned away chuckling. I got up and out of the water. Finitevus ringed out his cape and then opened a warp ring.

I smiled and followed him through the ring.


	16. Almost Time

"No! No! Please!"

I snapped my eyes open as I heard Rosy yell. I sat up with my new blades out and ready, but to my surprise, there was no one in the room. I turned over to look at Rosy bust she was still asleep. But she was tossing and turning. Also muttering to herself "No" and "Don't leave".

My blades slid back into my wrist and I placed a hand on Rosy's shoulder and gently shook her saying "Rosy, Rosy wake up."

Her eyes suddenly flew open and she screamed "NO!" I quickly grabbed her in a hug and said "Rosy calm down! You're alright, it's me, Celty." Rosy blinked and then her eyes darted around the room before she sighed in relief. I did a small smile and said "It was just a nightmare."

Rosy looked up at me, her green eyes wide and scared. She was shaking a bit and then she started to say "I dreamed that we were on the floating Island again. And…we were fighting other people…and something happened…and-and-…"

Suddenly she hugged me tight, really tight. I gasped for breath and said "R-Rosy…to t-tight!" She let go and said "Sorry Aunt Rosy…"

I rubbed her head and said "It was just a dream. We will be fine tomorrow." Rosy looked down at her blanket and said "I dreamed that after, we came home. But…you didn't come back with us."

"You mean I didn't come back to the Temple?" I said and chuckled. Then I said "Rosy I wouldn't be anywhere else on Mobius. I will-"

"No…you disappeared…gone." Rosy said and then added "And Dr. Spooky sent me home. And I never saw you again." I titled my head and said "I will come back, and Fin won't send you back. I promise…" Rosy nodded and said "Alright."

I smiled and said "Okay, try to get some sleep. Tomorrow is a big day." Rosy nodded and laid back down. I sighed and did the same. I looked at a small clock on the bedside table. 2:34 A.M. I then huffed and closed my eyes.

…

"Aunt Celty get up!" Rosy yelled and shook me awake. I blink and sat up then said "What?" Rosy blinked and then said "The froggy guy came by saying that Dr. Spooky want's everyone in the main room in about ten minutes." I nodded and then stood up.

After putting on a red shirt and blue shorts, I fixed my hair and then sighed. Rosy fixed up her outfit and was using a rag to clean the spikes of her hammer. I waited for her to be done and then the two off of went walking down the hall. Finally we walked into the main room where everyone was at.

Fiona was stretching, Flying was scaling the walls. Scourge was tapping his foot impatiently while Predator, Lightning, and Simian were all sitting around. I also noticed Dimitri muttering to himself in the back of the room. And he kept giving me disappointed glances. I can't blame him on that…

Then, Finitevus walked quietly into the room. I was surprised to find he looked kind of tired like he hadn't slept at all last night. But he still was wide awake and alert.

"Everyone knows what to do, correct?" He asked and everyone nodded. The plan was that Scourge, Fiona and Lightning would first hang around the shrine, while Finitevus, Rosy and I waited behind it. After the Chaotix heads into battle with the three already out there, Simian, Flying, and Predatory will come out behind.

Then, while everyone is caught up in fighting, we will head to the top of the shrine and Finitevus will get started on making me the next Enerjak. In case anyone tries to stop us, Rosy will distract them. So yah… that's the plan. Hopefully the Chaotix will stop us.

"Alright. Let's go now then. And Scourge…" Finitevus said and then tossed the Chaos Emeralds at Scourge. Scourge caught both and smirked. Finitevus nodded and then opened a Warp ring and walked through. The others followed and then finally it was my turn to step through.

"You're really going to do it?" Dimitri asked and I nodded. Dimitri shook his head and said "If you go through with this, something bad will happen." He then left the room leaving me alone. I watched him go and then stepped through the Warp ring. As I did, a familiar voice said "_He's right."_

My eyes widen with worry as that was Eclipse's voice. But I shook my head and followed the others to the start of the new adventure.


	17. The New Enerjak

**Zails belongs to Black Twilight Wolf.**

Finitevus stood behind the emerald while Rosy and I waited behind the shrine, and very close to the edge of the island. I looked around the edge and saw Scourge tapping his and muttering to himself. Fiona lay back against the shrine steps and Lightning just stood there with a dark look.

I turned back to Rosy who said "Aunt Celty, what is an Enerjak?" Now she asks me… I sighed and said "You might see soon." Rosy nodded and tightened her grip on the handle of her hammer. I looked up at the sky and sighed again. I really didn't want this. And I know we have a low chance of succeeding in me becoming the next Enerjak.

"Get ready." Finitevus called down from the Master Emerald just as the Chaotix came out of the clearing. I looked and saw all the Chaotix had come, including Felidae. I frowned at this and watched as Scourge said "About time you guys showed up. I was beginning to think none of you cared for this hunk of rock behind me."

"Sonic?" Knuckles called in disbelief but then his eyes narrowed and said "I have heard of you. You're Scourge the hedgehog!" Scourge smirked and said "The one and only!"

Knuckles made a low growling sound and said "I don't know why you're on my Island but I want you off, NOW!" Suddenly Scourge shot forward and ran around Knuckles at high speed saying "No can do." Then he threw a punch at Knuckles before leaping back to Fiona and Lightning.

Knuckles looked super pissed and Julie-Su said "There are only three of them. We can take them." Fiona chuckled and said "Actually, you're wrong, on both." Simian, Flying, and Predator then came out of the trees behind them. Half the Chaotix spun around while the other half still faced Scourge. I saw Felidae mutter something to Espio and Mighty and then nodded in agreement.

Then suddenly those three moved forward to Simian, Predator and Flying. Knuckles, seeing this, launched forward at Scourge almost landing a blow to the green hedgehog. Scourge side stepped at the last second and kneed Knuckles in the stomach.

"Celty." Finitevus said. I looked up and saw him on top of the shrine. His hands were glowing with Corrupted Chaos Energy. I nodded and then said "Come on Rosy." I grabbed her and clicked my heels together. Then I flew to the top and landed next to Finitevus. I then put Rosy down and said "Now, you know what to do right?" Rosy nodded and said "Smashy, Smashy…" … close enough.

"Alright Celty. The Master Emerald is ready." Finitevus said grinning. I did a fake smile and said "So, all I need is to get on top of the Emerald?" Finitevus nodded and said "Then all the power will come to you."

"Got to go through us first!" A voice yelled and Felidae appeared and jump kicked Rosy. Rosy slid back and she said "No fair! You hid from me!" Felidae disappeared again and this time Espio appeared and knocked Rosy off the shrine. As she fell she moved quick and grabbed his tail causing both to fall to the ground below.

"Felidae! Come on out!" I called and my friend appeared in front of me. Her eyes narrowed and serious. "Celty… you're actually following his plans?" I slowly nodded and Felidae growled and said "Well then…" She got into a fighting stance and said "You got to go through me first."

I made my Aura Staff and my blades slid out. Felidae noticed them but said nothing. Suddenly she threw one of her Chaos Spears and I slid to the side and dodged the spear. I then ran at Felidae but hit my staff against the ground causing me to jump up and kick her hard against the chest.

As she fell back she grabbed my foot and threw me off the side of the shrine. I did a flip in the air and landed on the ground. I looked back up and leaped back dodging an attack from Felidae. She threw a punch and hit my arm. I growled and then spin kicked her saying "Felidae I don't plan to purge the world! I'm only doing this to stop Finitevus in his plans to purge Mobius!"

"Still." Felidae said and roundhouse kicked me in the chest. "You're still on the bed side. And I have to protect the Master Emerald." Felidae said and leaped at me. I dodged to the side but she grabbed my arm and we both tumbled to the ground. We then stood up and growled at each other but someone yelled "Finitevus!" Both Felidae and I turned to see what would happen.

Knuckles ran up the steps as a blur and threw a punch at Finitevus. Finitevus at the last second opened a warp ring and the punch ended up hitting the air behind him as he opened up another Warp ring. Knuckles didn't give up yet. He threw a Chaos Spear at Finitevus but the albino Echidna used his own Chaos abilities and made it disappear. Yet, in that split second, Knuckles ran forward and punched Finitevus in the stomach.

My eyes widen but Knuckles then picked Finitevus up by his cape and said "You're sick; you're twisted, and finally mine." I blasted forward fast as I could and I flew up and tackled the red echidna. Knuckles let go and Finitevus fell back… on top of the Master Emerald.

Suddenly a large amount of Chaos Energy blasted from the Master Emerald into the air. Knuckles and I was thrown back onto the ground, I thought I was going to hit the hard ground but someone caught me. I looked up and met the green eyes of Zails.

He put me down and looked up at the Chaos Energy. I did to and my eyes watched it start to twist around the Master Emerald. I could not see the Master Emerald inside the amount of Chaos Energy. Suddenly the Chaos Energy darkened, and darkened until it became black.

"What's that?" Zails asked worried and I gasped and said "Corrupted Chaos Energy…" Then just like that, the energy broke up into a small explosion blasting everyone back. I fell against the ground and gripped the grass to not be blown back.

I slowly opened my eyes and let them adjust to the bright light and then I looked on top of the shrine. There, standing on top of the Master Emerald was Enerjak. And fear washed over me as I realized who it was.

It was Dr. Finitevus…


	18. The Real Enemy

**Someone wanted to know what Finitevus would look like as an Enerjak. It's the little picture that is attached to this story on the top left corner. **

Finitevus stood there, looking himself over, and then he looked up and at us. The first thought that came to my mind was, what was going to happen next. Everyone was frozen in place. The Destructix confused, the Chaotix shocked and then… we were all caught off guard by this.

He just stood there, as if he himself was surprised by all of this. I looked over at Felidae and she returned a scared glance. She edged towards me and said "Go talk to him." I gave her a 'what the fuck?' look and she said "He likes you the most, he will talk to you." I turned away from Felidae and then took a step forward.

At that first step, Finitevus turned his head to me and watched. I slowly walked forward and looked him over. The Enerjak clothing was black, and gold. Like Knuckles was only this looked ten times more dark…and evil…

"Finitevus?" I asked quietly. In truth I was scared out of my wits but over the time I have spent here on Mobius, courage and love can make you do dangerous things…stupid things. Finitevus tensed up and I saw black chaos energy appear around his hand and starting to turn into a spear.

"_Talk to him." _I heard Eclipse say in my head. I took a deep breath and said "Fin, it's me Celty. Remember?" I know for a fact that minds can become warped and fuzzy when someone uses too much Chaos Energy. And that might be the case here with him.

I took a few steps up the shrine and held my arms at my side. I did a small smile and said "Fin, you got what you wanted…" I was now just a few steps away from him. And when I looked into his eyes, I could not see them behind the golden mask.

"You can finally purge Mobius." I said and took a few steps forward. I could feel all eyes on me, and I didn't like it.

"Yes your right. Mobius can finally be burned." He finally said and I did a silent sigh and then said "Yes, you are the new ruler of Mobius, Fin." He nodded and then I added "You have it all." There was a moment of silence and then he said "Not yet." He then held out his hand and said "You helped me with this, and I want you at my side in recreating this corrupted world into something new…" I took a sharp breath of surprise at what he had just said.

I could see the choices in front of me. Disagree, and become an enemy of a living demi-god. Or agree, and help destroy Mobius… no… help destroy my home…

"I…I…" I couldn't get the words to come out but suddenly a large rock was thrown at us. Finitevus quickly wrapped an arm around me pulling me close; with his other arm he threw a large amount of black chaos energy at the rock destroying it on impact.

I looked to see who had thrown the rock, and to my surprise Felidae picked up another boulder and held it above her head showing Finitevus she had tried to attack him. Finitevus scowled and said "I've wanted to do away with you for a long time echidna." He then held out his hand and a black energy ball began to form. It started getting bigger and bigger filled with energy that crackled from the pressure.

My eyes widen and I yelled "No don't!" But he had already fired the large energy mass. It went hurtling through the air at Felidae. And just before the energy made impact to her, Espio slid right in front of her taking the impact head on. I watched in horror as the both my friend and Espio flew back from the explosion.

"NO!" I screamed and pushed Finitevus away from me before I leaped off the side of the shrine. I landed on the ground and ran as fast as I could to my fallen friend. I ran around the large crater where the energy hit and ran to Felidae. When I came to her side the other Chaotix members were heading over here too.

"Felidae!" I called. She was scratched up; some of her fur singed and was bleeding from a few places, including a thin trail trickled out of her mouth. Her eyes where closed but she coughed and then opened them. Her eyes dull and scared.

"Felidae I-" started to say but she interrupted me by asking "Where is he? Where's Espio…" I looked up and saw him lying beside a tree. I was afraid to go see the conditioned he was in but Felidae forced herself into a half sitting position. She looked around the clearing until she too spotted him.

"No…" She whispered and then closed her eyes. Knuckles nodded to a Vector and Mighty to get check on Espio while he turned to me. His eyes full of furry.

"It's not her fault." Felidae said in a cracked voice. Knuckles looked down at Felidae and she said again "It's not Celty's fault. I threw the rock to keep her from making a choice that could have hurt us or her…" A shadow fell over us and I turned around as Finitevus stood above us.

I instinctively threw myself in front of Felidae and yelled "Leave her alone! You nearly killed my best friend!"

"She attacked me. And I, Enerjak, found her guilty of the crime of stopping this world's new beginning. And if you disobey me Celty, you will be treated the same. An enemy in my eyes…" Knuckles threw a punch at Finitevus but he caught it without looking away from me. Knuckles gritted his teeth and Finitevus looked away from me and then at Knuckles.

"Oh, I have waited a long time for this moment, Guardian." Finitevus said and then twisted Knuckles arm. Knuckles yelled in pain and Finitevus made a Chaos Spear in his free hand and held it close to Knuckles neck. Finitevus chuckled darkly but was suddenly knocked forward by a green blur.

Scourge skidded back at my side and said "Sorry Doc, but you're going a little too far with this." Behind Scourge the Destructix had shocked looks at what Scourge had just done. Then Rosy stepped forward and said "You said you would hurt Aunt Celty if she didn't listen. Now Rosy's gona smashy you."

Finitevus stood up and turned around. By now, the Destructix had made up their minds and where standing behind Scourge ready to fight Finitevus. I picked up Felidae and moved her away from the crowd and by the tree where Espio was.

Espio was cut up and barley breathing; also he had been knocked up from the impact. Felidae sat up and said "Celty," I looked at her and she said "Kick his ass for me." I sighed and then stood up. When I turned around I saw the Chaotix standing next to the Destructix and I knew right away who the true enemy was now.

It was Everyone vs Enerjak.


	19. The Fight Begins

Scourge rushed forward circling Finitevus at high speed. Mighty ran forward and Scourge stopped and spin dashed Finitevus at one side and Mighty punched him at the other side. Finitevus stumbled forward and then he turned and fired Chaos Energy at both. Scourge dashed off while Mighty leaped up into the air and Ray caught him.

"Capture him!" Fiona said and the Destructix rushed forward quickly. Simian tried to throw a punch but Finitevus leaped up into the air and the Chaos Energy enabled him to fly. Flying and Predator quickly came up from behind and tackled him forward.

I didn't move an inch but I watched. Knuckles leaped up and uppercut Finitevus causing him to fall back. Rosy then was carried up into the air by Predator and then dropped. As she fell she swung her hammer out and twirled fast making a hard blow against Finitevus.

Finitevus landed on the ground hard and Knuckles came running up for another punch. But Finitevus stood up, energy crackled around him. My eyes widen and I quickly ran forward and said "Guys Stop!" But my voice was drowned out as a black energy explosion went off blowing everyone back. I got blasted back near the shrine. I slowly stood up and looked around.

Everyone was lying on the ground or starting to get up. Finitevus huffed and looked around the clearing. "Child's play…" He growled and then walked forward. He walked forward to someone lying on the ground. Finitevus lifted up his hand and the person was surrounded by Chaos Energy and lifted up as well. It was Knuckles.

"You've been a thorn in my side for years now, Guardian." Knuckles opened his eyes and growled saying "What you're doing is insane." Finitevus chuckled and said "In the eyes for someone who has no vision for the future. I am simply cleansing the world of technology and those who are useless to the new world."

"And I'll start with you." Finitevus said and started to close his hand. Knuckles eyes went wide as the chaos energy tightly wrapped around his neck, and continued to get tighter. Knuckles gasped for breath and Finitevus chuckled.

"Knuckles!" Julie-Su screamed and fired her ray gun. Finitevus took the hit but didn't move at all. He just smirked and said "Ah yes, two in love. Love is useless. But I'll do you to a favor. Spend your final moments of demise together, dying the same." The black chaos energy wrapped around Julie-Su's neck like Knuckles and she dropped her gun.

"Hell, why don't you all go with them? You mean nothing to me." Finitevus laughed and waved his hand. The black Chaos energy went around the Chaotix's necks and my eyes widen as it also went around the Destructix's. Even Rosy started to choke and she dropped her hammer.

Felidae and Espio were left alone, most likely Finitevus thought they would die on their own, and then I was left alone… his mistake. I launched into the air and came up behind him. He started to turn around but I stretched my arm and wrapped it around his neck and the other around his arm.

"Celty?" Finitevus called in surprise. Sadly I brought out my blade and held it to his neck and said "Stop! They don't deserve this!" Finitevus scowled and said "They are blinded by greed and no vision for the future. They will not be missed in the new world."

I thought for a moment and then said "Would you kill me?" Finitevus gave me a shocked look and said "No, never. You're the one I want to rule at my side Celty Alicade." I narrowed my eyes and said "But look at me." I'm going to regret this…

"I'm going against Enerjak's word of law, I am attacking you, and I am corrupted by technology." I growled and Finitevus was quiet and said "Not for long." Faster than I could make out, he turned and grabbed both my arms and tightened his hand around them.

I tried to pull away but he had a tight grip. I looked past him and saw the others gasping for air as the black energy was gone. I looked back at Finitevus and said "Let me go!" Finitevus quickly grabbed my left leg and my right arm and said "But of course." He then tightened his hands and there was a loud CRACK.

My eyes widen as and he let go of me. I then fell back down to the ground and hit with a hard thump. I held in a scream of pain and I looked up to see where Finitevus had grabbed me was now crushed. My left leg was giving off sparks and my right arm wasn't moving.

Then his shadow fell over me as he walked up slowly. I half dragged, half crawled a little bit away but he lifted me up with his Chaos Energy. He didn't say anything at first but when I looked at him he said "You are right. You are corrupted by technology. And I'll make sure to fix that." There was a bright light and I closed my eyes not sure what was going on. But I felt a slight burning sensation around my arms and legs then it all suddenly stopped.

I slowly opened my eyes and then blinked. Finitevus was still standing over me but he held out a hand to me. Slowly I reached out and placed my hand in his. And to my surprise, it was my hand. Not cybernetics! I stood up and gasped. My arms and legs where no longer cybernetics. They were my old limbs.

"There back…" I said and Finitevus smirked and said "See? No longer corrupted by technology, like I promised." I nodded and looked past him to see everyone was recovering and getting up. Knuckles got up first and growled darkly at Finitevus.

Finitevus ignored him and said "I don't have time to play anymore. There are things that need to be done." I looked up at him and he picked me up. My eyes widen as he said "One way or another Celty, this world will fall into a new beginning." He carried me up the steps and then leaped up onto the Emerald. I was scared out of my mind on what he was going to do.

"What are you doing?" I asked as Energy started to swirl around us. Finitevus chuckled darkly and said "Making you able to withstand the effects of my power, well most of it. And gaining the final bit of energy to purge the world." Corrupted Chaos Energy swirled around us and for once, I was afraid of Finitevus. This isn't him. The power is changing him.

I watched as the energy went around him and me until Finitevus absorbed it all. By now the others were up and ready to strike again. Finitevus stood still letting the power sink in until finally he gently set me down. He then turned to the others and said "Now, the fun can begin!"

Then he shot a large energy blast at the trees causing it to burst into flames. He turned and fired more energy at the forest and ground setting the island ablaze. My eyes widen as Finitevus laughed as he watched it all burn. It was like Albion all over again. There will be nothing left…unless we stop him…


	20. The Hex

**Zails belongs to Black Twilight Wolf.**

I watched from the top of the shrine as the fire got bigger burning everything in sight. Finitevus laughed at this and then said "Angel Island will burn on its own. But now… it's time to do what must be done. Purge Mobius!" Finitevus then walked to the edge of the Island and looked down at Mobius. He raised a hand and a very large energy spear formed in his hand. He then aimed it at something.

When I looked I gasped to see he was aiming for New Mobotropolice. I started to head over to him but just as he was about to fire, an energy spear hit him in the back causing him to stumble forward. When he did, he accidently fired the energy into the sky instead at New Mobotropolice.

Finitevus spun around and I saw Zails holding another one of those spears. It was some kind of dark energy, not like Corrupted Chaos Energy, but something else. Finitevus fired his own energy back at Zails. Zails quickly turned and dived behind the shrine for cover. Finitevus growled and stopped firing at Zails.

Finitevus wouldn't fire near the Master Emerald. And it's not because I'm by it, it's because the Master Emerald is what is giving him his power. I coughed a bit from the smoke coming from the fire and then looked around for my friend Zails.

"Zails?" I called and then he appeared behind me and said "Celty, are you alright?" I nodded and asked "What about you?"

"I'm alright." Zails said and then Finitevus warped behind him and said "Not for long." Zails spun around as Finitevus held up his hand and an energy spear appeared. He then fired at Zails.

Everything happened in a blur; I pushed Zails to the side and off the shrine, and took the hit for myself. The pain was worse than anything before and the impact blew me off the shrine like I was paper. I fell back and landed on the ground. I was lucky I didn't fall of the side of the island as well because I was right on the edge of were the land met the sky.

I coughed and slowly pushed myself up into a sitting position. I tasted something warm in my mouth and I realized it was blood. My arms where cut and legs where bruised. If I had cybernetics, they would only be scruff marks.

"Celty!" Zails called and ran over to my side. I took a breath and then said "I'll be okay." Zails grabbed my arm and slowly helped me up. I looked up at the shrine where Finitevus looked back down at us. I wasn't sure if he was shocked or surprised that I took the hit…maybe he felt nothing.

After a moment, he just turned away. I then called "Finitevus! What you are doing is wrong! Innocent lives are going to be lost if you keep this up." Finitevus paused for a second and a chaos spear was forming in his hand. I heard him sigh and then he said "No one is innocent Celty. Not even you." His voice took a darker tone.

"And I now know something Celty. Through it all, you've been at my side. Sometimes you help, sometimes you need my help, and then you're always there. Even if you're going against me, like our last visit to Angel Island, or when you were Prophet for a while… you were still there…" Finitevus said with the Chaos Spear getting bigger.

"And you're here now. At the point where I finally can do what I have always dreamed off. Your still here…" He said with a faint laugh. I felt Zails tense up beside me and I could tell something was wrong. "But Celty…" Finitevus said and paused. He then turned back to us, he was smiling scornfully and then he spoke.

"I don't want you at my side anymore. Because I have everything in my grasp now, and I don't have the time to love you anymore." He then threw his Chaos Spear at us. Zails grabbed my hand and leaped off the side of the island. I was too stunned to say anything but since Zails had three tails, he was able to fly just like Tails could. Zails circled around the shrine and then took flew us up and into the trees.

When he put me down onto the ground, I broke into tears. Finitevus had tried to kill me without. He shot that Chaos Sphere without hesitation. He most likely thinks I'm dead now.

"Celty…" Zails started but was cut off as I started to cry. I couldn't stop. I tried but I just couldn't. "This is my entire fault!" I yelled and then continued. "I helped him get like this. I helped him become Enerjak and now Mobius is going to be burned into nothing!"

"Aunt Celty?" I heard a soft voice call. I looked up and saw Rosy hiding behind a tree. She was cut up like the rest of us, and her eyes where wide and scared. She then ran out from the tree and tackled me in a hug scared out of her mind.

"Is...Is this what you were going to be like?" She asked, and looked up at me. I shook my head no and hugged her back saying "No… Rosy I wouldn't have done the things he has." Rosy hugged me tighter and said "I want to go home!" I rubbed her head and said "Me too…"

"Well you can't." Another voice said and I looked over my shoulder and saw Knuckles come limping up. I turned fully around and saw the beaten and battered Chaotix among the trees. The Destructix was there as well in similar condition. I looked back to Knuckles and he said "We have to use the Master Emerald."

Scourge came over and said "Yah, We can go Super and kick his ass." Knuckles narrowed his eyes and said "You're not getting anywhere near the Master Emerald!" Scourge turned right around and said "Hey! Where on the same side! Doc took our Warp ring so we have no way of this Zone!"

"Idiots!" Felidae yelled limping up to them. Both looked at her and she said "Super Sonic couldn't defeat Knuckles when he was Enerjak. And he's got more control over the super forms then both of you combined!" Everyone knew this was true. And I felt cold dread wash over me. Felidae huffed and said "We can just use the emerald to try and the power away from him."

"He's most likely hexed it again." Julie-Su said and then Knuckles face grew grim as he remembered the last time the Master Emerald was hexed. His father Locke died breaking the Hex and saving Knuckles.

"He did Hex it." I said in a quiet voice. But everyone heard. The Destructix had somewhat of a confused look, but the Chaotix had worried glances. The question was… who was going to break the Hex.

"He's going to burn Mobius into a new beginning…" Felidae said looking at all of us. "We can stop his power. But the Hex can only be broken if…" Felidae paused, her voice becoming quiet. "Someone…where to give their life…"

No one was ready to die. But if we didn't do something, everyone on Mobius will. Knuckles stepped forward and said "I'll go." Julie-Su gasped and said "Knuckles no!" Knuckles sighed and said "Julie-Su, someone's got to do it."

"Then let me go." Felidae said, her voice quiet and scared, but her eyes determined. Knuckles turned and said "No way. I won't let any of my team do this… and right now Felidae… Espio needs you." Felidae looked away and Knuckles also looked away. Julie-Su was breaking down into tears…just like I was a moment ago. "Knuckles…" She said softly.

"I'll do it."

Everyone turned their attention to me. I slowly stood up, my legs shaking but I still stood. I took a deep breath and said "I'll break the Hex…"


	21. Farewell

**Zails belongs to Black Twilight Wolf**

"No Aunt Celty!" Rosy yelled and looked up at me. Felidae put a hand on my shoulder and said "Celty don't be an idiot. Let's say you go through with this. And Finitevus returns to normal. When he finds out what you did, he will flip! Probably try this all over again! Or he will just blow it all up or something!"

I gave her a confused look and said "Why? Did you not see him attack me? He tried to kill me! And he even said he doesn't love me! I'm nothing!"

"That wasn't him." Knuckles said and sighed. Then he continued and said "During my state as Enerjak, my mind was corrupted by the energy. I harmed my friends and Julie-Su, but I would never do that. The Enerjak has a mind of its own. Whatever he told you, it wasn't true."

I blinked in surprise at Knuckles words, this changed so much…

"Your right Knuckles." I said and then slipped out of Rosy's grasp and stood up. I took a deep breath and then said "That's why I have to do this. This is entire fault. Finitevus wouldn't be Enerjak, and you guys wouldn't be hurt and Mobius wouldn't be in danger."

Felidae's eyes widen and she nearly fell to her knees. Knuckles caught her and she said "Celty…please don't…" I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her and said "I got to Felidae… I'll miss you." Felidae wrapped her arms around me and tightly hugged me.

"Celty…" Felidae said quietly and we broke apart from our hug. I looked at the others and sad looks came from the Chaotix. Zails sighed and looked away along with Fiona and Scourge. The Destructix still had somewhat confused looks but I think they understand what was going on.

"Touching really…" A dark voice said and everyone spun around to see Finitevus there. He clapped his hands together and chuckled. Before Finitevus could say something the Chaotix ran forward ready to attack. Someone grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the cross fire and behind some rocks. It was Lightning and Zails. Both looked miserable but a thin smile was on their faces.

I smiled back and said "I'll miss you guys." Zails nodded and Lightning said "Likewise Celty… Now, we will cover you while you get to the Master Emerald." I nodded and then the three of us quickly ran out of the trees. It felt weird…knowing you're about to die…

I looked up at the sky, now turned black from all of the smoke. The land burned around us caused the fire to rise higher into the air. And it was becoming harder to breath. About half way to the shrine, a large amount of chaos energy was shot at us. We all dived to the ground to dodge the attack but we still got blasted forward. I just think its pure luck that we haven't been hit directly yet.

Smoke filled my vision and I coughed. I slowly stood up but as I opened my eyes, an arm lashed out at me and grabbed my neck. I gasped as I was lifted off the ground. Finitevus glared at me, his eyes hidden behind the mask, but I knew his eyes blazed with anger.

"Did you really think you could stop me?" Finitevus asked and smiled in a scornful disbelief. I kicked and thrashed trying to get out of his grasp, but he didn't let go. He laughed and he suddenly stopped and asked "Why Celty? After all isn't this what you were going for too?"

"No Finitevus. If you purge the world, there is one thing that you will only be." I gasped for breath and he said nothing at first and then said "What would that be?" I took in another breath and said "Alone. No one will love you, no one will talk to you, and be by you… heck... they will all be dead."

He didn't say anything, like he was thinking it over. Suddenly Lightning came out of no were and tackled Finitevus over. I fell out of his grasp and didn't waste time. I bolted for the shrine, using any energy I had left. I reached the steps and quickly ran up them. I almost fell but I kept going.

Finally I reached the Master Emerald. It glowed brightly and dark chaos energy crackled off the sides. I turned back around and saw everyone fighting to keep Finitevus at bay, but something was wrong… Finitevus fired at them; laughing… he was toying with them.

He must not think I'm going through with this… so he's going to play with everyone's hope until he is ready to destroy it… and me…

I turned back to the Master Emerald and walked forward. My legs where becoming weak and shaky. I have only been this close to death before… on that day… heading to japan. I placed my hands on the cold surface of the Master Emerald. I could feel the energy running through me. I took a deep breath and then pulled myself up onto the smooth surface. The dark energy suddenly lapped around my legs gently.

Suddenly Finitevus turned around; his helmet must have been knocked off. His eyes locked on me and I saw they were not golden anymore, but blood red color. His eyes widen in disbelief and he growled darkly.

"NO! I SMASHY YOU!" Rosy yelled and slammed her hammer down on him. He was able to dodge to the side a bit but the hammer struck him on his left arm. He yelled in pain and then took her own hammer out of her hands and hit her with it. She went flying across the field and hit a tree, hard. She then fell to the ground, and didn't get up.

I narrowed my eyes and then sat down on the Master Emerald. I took a deep breath and calmed myself. After a moment, aura surrounded my hands. I closed my eyes because I was afraid if I watched myself do this, I wouldn't be able to finish it.

"_The Servers are the Seven Chaos."_

I felt a sharp pain go through me. The dark chaos energy wrapped around me but I felt it starting to fade. I shook a bit out of fear. I was really going to die…

"_Chaos is Power Enriched by the Heart_."

More pain went through me, and I opened my eyes a bit to see Finitevus was starting to sway. Everyone around him backed up and looked at me. I felt tears coming to my eyes, and aura flared around me.

"_The Controller exists to Unify the Chaos_!"

Light started to blind my vision and it was coming from the Master Emerald and Finitevus. I closed my eyes and for a second, I felt like nothing mattered anymore. And you know what's ironic? It's been exactly one year since I came here. I opened my eyes but all I saw was white. I looked down at my hands and saw aura was around them, but I myself was fading…

"Celty!"

I couldn't tell who called my name. It was faded and muffled. And… I think maybe my aura is keeping me alive…for just a moment… suddenly there was a shadow in the bright light. I was confused for a moment, and someone tried to grab my hand. But when they touched my hand, theirs went right through it. I was nothing more than a fading spirit basically. Now, blackness was covering my vision. But, before I die, I need to know who is here with me now.

I looked up and saw golden eyes, but that was it. Darkness slammed down on my vision, and everything disappeared around me. I gave off one last sigh and then spoke one last time.

"_Farewell…"_


	22. Heavens Not Enough

"Celty…open your eyes."

I slowly opened my eyes. Where ever I was, it was bright. But soft light. Like it was warm and gentle. I blinked a few times and then I remembered what happened. I remembered the last moments of my life. The Master Emerald glowing, my body fading and then…

I stood up and looked around. The first thing I noticed was a pathway in front of me. There were soft clouds of mist that floated by and warm light shined down on me. Was I dead? Or…someplace else?

"Celty." I turned around and watched as a shape walked out of the mist. It was Eclipse. He was smiling but I could see deep sadness in his eyes. He walked closer and I asked "Eclipse, where am I?" He continued to smile but I saw it slowly fading.

"You're technically energy, trapped in the Master Emerald. But I came here to take you home." My ears perked up and I started to say something but he held up his hand telling me he was not done speaking. I nodded and then he said "I am sorry, I was starting to give you the wrong idea. When I said home, I meant back to your dimension."

My eyes went wide. I was leaving Mobius. Headed back to earth. Eclipse suddenly sighed and said "Celty…I apologize again. I need you to know, that you are dead. There is no changing that even if I were to take you back to your dimension."

I was confused for a second, and then I understood what he was saying. I was going to head back to my dimension to watch over the ones I love. I have died. I looked down at my hands and said "So this is it… The last time I'll be a Mobian Lynx…last time I'm Celty…" Eclipse nodded slowly and held out his hand and said "It's time we say goodbye to Mobius."

"Forever?" I asked and he nodded again. I sighed and was about to take his hand when a question came to my mind. I looked up at Eclipse and asked "Will I ever see my friends again? Like Felidae, Rosy, Zails… and Finitevus?" Eclipse's smile disappeared at this point.

"No. Celty…I must tell you that once we leave the skies of Mobius, you will not remember any of this happening. Celty the Lynx will have never existed to you, but to them. They will remain fictional characters in your eyes, not ones you care for… or even love…" My eyes widen and I slightly gasped.

So, if I follow Eclipse, it will be like waking up from a dream that I will never remember. I will have never met my friends… and…I just don't know if I could…

I took my hand back, tears streaming down my face. Eclipse blinked and said "Celty? Isn't this what you wanted? To go home?" I looked up at him and said "Mobius is my home Eclipse! I have people who love me and miss me! And to know…that I will never see them again, never remember their faces, names, the memories…I just can't leave…"

"Celty…I understand. But it's Heaven you're heading too. People are latterly dying just to be there. And isn't enough just to know that?" Eclipse asked confused.

"If when I'm there and I don't remember _him…_ then Heavens not enough…"

Eclipse eyes seemed to shine once he heard my words. He sighed and took his hand back and said "I understand now Celty…" His eyes glowed and he started to smile. He then said "I knew someone just like you. She was ready to give up everything for the ones she loved as well. And she proved herself worthy of another chance at life…" He paused and then said the rest.

"And I think you do too, Celty Alicade." I smiled and wiped away the tears. Eclipse chuckled and said "You gave up your life to save the ones you love and along with Mobius. From the very beginning when you saved Dr. Finitevus from that bomb to what you did with the Master Emerald. That is worthy of another chance."

I wrapped my arms around Eclipse and hugged him tight. He returned the hug and said "I'll send you back, but know this Celty…" I looked up at him and he continued. "If I send you back, you will never, ever be able to return to Earth. No matter what. Do you still want to return to Mobius?"

"Yes Eclipse." I said without hesitation and Eclipse smiled and said "Alright." I smiled and then asked "But Eclipse…when you send me back… could you do two things for me?"

"What?" He asked and I said "First, I want you to come visit; you're like a dad to me…" He chuckled and said "Sure thing Celty…and the other?"

"I want my Cybernetics. Without them I just seem…fragile… with them I can do so much more to help…" I said and Eclipse was quiet and then said "Sure. But that's all." I nodded and then he said "Now close your eyes Celty, and I want you to think of the place where you want to be…" I did what I was told and closed my eyes.

"Farewell Celty Alicade…Our paths will cross again…" I heard Eclipse say as his voice faded away. And before I knew it, I felt like had faded away, but was not completely gone. I slowly opened my eyes and gasped.

I was on top of the Temple, back on Mobius…my home…


	23. Nobody Home?

I stood up and looked around. It was sundown right now. The light reflected off the sparkling ocean making it glow orange and silver. The light also reflected off my arm and I looked down at it. It was cybernetic again, shiny and it looked brand new.

I took a breath and then clicked my heels together and my cybernetics activated. I jumped of the edge and flew down the side. The wind blew in my face and I smiled. I huffed and then turned and circled around to the front. I know Finitevus has cameras that Dimitri set up. And its motion detected. If it sees me, they will know I am okay.

But when I reached the front, I found that the camera was broken. Smashed in and the wire cut. I looked it over and then saw the temple door was somewhat opened. I walked forward and pushed the old stone door open. I walked forward down the long stone hall and perked my ears. No noise was herd. No voices, no sounds…nothing… How long was I dead to them?

I continued to walk forward and I closed my eyes. I let my aura run through the temple and do a quick sweep of the bedrooms. No one was that in their rooms. I started to get worried and then the thought came to me. What happened after I died? What did the Chaotix do? What did the Destructix do? …What about Finitevus?

I first checked my room. I came up to the door and found a few marks on it. Like someone had banged on it. I grabbed the handle and opened the door to find my room still intact. I walked in and looked around. The sheets to my bed were messed up so someone has been sleeping in it. Most likely Rosy since she has nowhere else to go…unless she somehow made it back to Moebius.

After looking around some more, and then walked out of my room closing the door quietly behind me. The halls where so dark, and quiet. I started to get worried. What if everyone was gone? And I don't see them again? My heart seemed to drop, and I sighed.

CRASH!

I spun around and raced down the hall as the noise came from the lab. I skidded to a halt when I reached the stairs and ran down them. I reached the metal lab door and reached for the handle, but it was broken off. More crashing sounds came from inside the lab and I could feel a bit of Chaos Energy going through the room.

Suddenly a blade stuck out of the lab door almost hitting me. I backed up a bit and then slowly got close to it. It was golden… Then I watched as it was ripped out of the door and the sounds of crashing and banging started up again. I blinked in surprise and then took a deep breath. I leaped up and spin kicked the door the door open.

The door fell down and I ran into the lab. A dark spear flew past me and I watched as a red blur launched across the room to tackled Finitevus. Finitevus! He was okay! I was about to walk forward but I saw as Finitevus got pinned to the ground by none other than… R'n'R.


	24. A Promise

R'n'R growled as he pinned Finitevus to the floor. He held his knife to the echidna's neck and said "Judgment for your crimes is going to be carried out here and now. Not only for the deaths of thousands in the destruction of Albion but for the death of the only person who had ever felt something towards you other than hate."

Finitevus was trying to push R'n'R's arm away from his neck, but seemed to be losing. I gasped and Raced across the room. R'n'R pulled back his arm to deal a killing blow but I tackled the blood red cat off of Finitevus. We both hit the hard stone wall and then the floor. R'n'R growled and then stood up and looked around. His eyes locked on mine and then he gasped and said "Celty?"

Finitevus heard that and sat up. His eyes drifted over to me and I could see some unnamed emotion coming from him. I looked back to R'n'R and slowly stood up and said "Yes, it's me Double R. I am alive." R'n'R narrowed his eyes and stood up. He then asked "How?"

"I never died." I lied to R'n'R and said "I was just was transported somewhere else on Mobius…" R'n'R's tailed flicked back and forth and he asked "For two months?" I had to keep myself calm, now that I know how long I have really been gone.

"Go." I said and then added "I'll deal with the crimes of Enerjak myself…" R'n'R looked back at Finitevus, and then said "Alright… farewell Celty Alicade." He then backed up into the darkness and disappeared. I waited till I was sure he was gone. I then herd noise and turned around. Finitevus was standing up and looking me over. He looked at my cybernetics for a bit. And I remembered that he had given me back my old limbs… and I asked for my cybernetics back from Eclipse.

"Celty…" He started but I launched at him and hugged him tight. I buried my face into his chest and tears slowly dripped down my cheeks. Finitevus wrapped his arms around me but didn't say anything. He didn't need to. I could tell by how he held me that he was sorry for everything that he had done.

Finitevus leaned against the wall and slid down to the ground still hugging me. I looked up at him and he wiped the tears away from my eyes and asked "Where have you been all this time Celty?" His voice was soft and slightly cracked. Like he hadn't spoken in a while…

"Dead…" I said and he said "But you said-"

"I lied… I didn't want to explain it to him. I did die Finitevus… I was just given another chance. I didn't want to move on. Because if I did, I would have forgotten you… and then it wouldn't have been heaven to me…" I said and he huffed and asked "Then… how are you alive? How did you get this…second chance?"

I placed a hand to my neck but I was surprised to find the locket Eclipse gave me gone. Finitevus must have realized what I was looking for because he reached down and unhooked something from his belt. He then handed me the locket and said "I found it…lying on the Master Emerald…that day…"

I held the locket to my heart and said "The person who gave me this… his name is Everything and Nothing…. But I call him Eclipse. He saved me; heck… he made me wind up with the warp ring that brought me here in the first place."

"And you're Cybernetics?" He asked grabbing my hand. I sighed and said "I know you might not like them, because there 'corrupted', but I need them to fight. I can't always count on my Aura…" He hugged me a bit tighter and asked "There not corrupted… and…and who is this Eclipse?"

"A golden cat, with dark sea blue eyes. He just appears one moment, and is gone the next… He just… looks out for me." I said and Finitevus sighed and said "One last question Celty…" I looked up at him and he asked "Why, why did you do it?"

Why… I sighed and said "To protect everyone, to protect Mobius, and to protect you as well. I couldn't stand to see the destruction, the hate, pain and the fire that was burning away the world around me. It was too much and I… I just got a little… Lost in the Moment."

"Promise me something." Finitevus said getting up. I got up with him and asked "And what would that be?" He lifted my chin up and said "Don't die again…" He then pressed his lips against mine and we kissed. I wrapped my arms around him and he leaned me back a little to deepen the kiss. We then broke apart and I hugged him and said "I promise… Finitevus… I promise…"


	25. End of the Road

The next days where pretty much the same. I had woken up, got dressed and fixed myself something to eat. This wasn't much but an apple. It was just so… empty around the temple. I mean, without the Destructix, Scourge, Fiona and Rosy. Finitevus said Dimitri had stayed, and I talked to him this morning. He was extremely glad that I was alive.

But like I said, it was empty. Finitevus had told me the Destructix left after the Enerjak incident. And Rosy only comes here to sleep maybe twice a week. She's been using my room apparently and yes, she has tried to smash Finitevus with her hammer. When I find her, I hope I can get her to stay. And… and maybe someday I will get the Destructix to come back. But for now, it's just Finitevus, Dimitri and me.

I got up and headed for my room, but I stopped and instead I headed down the hall. I walked down the stairs and into the lab. Finitevus was messing with a Chaos Emerald and when he looked up he said "Celty? Is something wrong?" he started to get up but I shook my head and said "Just need to see something."

I then pushed open the secret door to the room and made an Aura staff. The light brightened up the room and I walked over to one wall and stared at the picture. It was the one with Mobius and Earth. And that cat Mobian over it. I realize now that it must be Eclipse. He has the power to bring people from Earth to Mobius. Now… only if he could have brought my sister here before she died…

I sighed and walked down the wall to the next carving. The one of Enerjak destroying the world, and the Master Emerald in the center with the Mobian on it. Only now it seems I could make out the faded detail of the mobian. Long catlike ears to mark a lynx, and tiny lines through the arms and legs to show cybernetics… and a faint blue around the hands for aura.

I sighed and then flashed the light forward, and then I noticed something, a carving I haven't seen before. Then again, I haven't studied this room very long… but…but the carvings are fresh. And the bottom there was a very tiny E and N. Eclipse left me a message maybe?

The carving showed two mobian lynxes of to the left and a cat and echidna holding two smaller mobians to the right. And all of them were looking up. I followed the drawings gaze to see two beings that looked like they were fighting. Faint blue was around one of their hands and the other had faint red.

Whatever was going on here, I had a horrible feeling it wasn't good. I stared at if for a bit longer and then watched as is slowly faded away, leaving the wall blank.

I blinked a few times and then shook my head. I then turned and left the room and made my aura disappear. I looked over and saw Finitevus putting away the Chaos Emerald in a special container. He then closed the container and then turned and looked at me and asked "I'm done for the day with my studies. Want to do something together?"

"Sure." I said and smiled. I then asked "How about a walk on the beach?" He walked over and opened a warp ring saying "Okay." He then took my hand and led me through. We stepped out onto the beach and then the warp ring closed behind us. We then walked down the beach.

I have to say, this is a good way to end my latest… adventure. His whole thing has been one big mess leading up to me dying…and then coming back. All and all I can't complain. Eclipse has done so much for me, and then now… I think Finitevus is done with purging the world… I hope… So I guess this is the end of my adventure life. So I have only one thing to say about this little ending.

Life was finally fare…

…

Far across Mobius hidden deep inside the Eggman Empire was a broken down robotizizer. It was in an old storage room used for nothing to collect dust and dirt.

Suddenly a red light started flashing and green light filled the chamber and the machine shook with effort. Outside, a legionnaire heard the strange noise and entered the room. He looked around and then called out "Is anyone there?"

In the back of the room, the robotizizer opened up, and the dust flew off making a thick cloud. The legionnaire coughed and then saw a figure move. He raised his ray gun and said "Freeze or I will shoot!" The figure turned to the legionnaire and blood red eyes glowed. In a swift movement the legionnaire was sent flying back and hit the wall with a thud. The impact was enough to knock him out.

The figure walked out and picked up the legionnaires gun. It looked it over for a second and then crushed it in its hand. It then walked forward to a large hole in the wall and looked out into the night sky. Its shiny grey metal reflected the light, and its red eyes glowed in the dark.

"**I'm coming for you, Life Form Kate Alicade…" **The figure then blast out into the night, leaving only behind a faint trail of smoke from its engine.

**So yet we end Celty's latest adventure. Who was that at the end? What did the strange carving mean? Will we ever see Rosy, Scourge and the Destructix again? And who else is going to come along for the adventure. You will just have to find out in Celty's last adventure for the fight of her life in-**

_**Too Late For Regrets**_

**Till then my friends and readers!**

**-Sinbreaker-**


End file.
